Rapture (Sonadow)
by DragoonBoo
Summary: A story of survival in the underwater city of Rapture (1960). Sonic survived the plane crashed that brought him to this cold hell and he'll have to stay with a survivor of the city if he wants live.
1. Prologue

Quiet in the plane,flying over the calm blue ocean. Though it wasn't so blue right now,of course,it was the middle of the night. It was just dark and most of the passengers were asleep in their seats. Some were awake, curious to know when they'll reach their destination, like a blue hedgehog who was no more than 16 years old. He was traveling by himself to another country,hoping to earn a living there and start a real life. But in this age of the 1960s,it wasn't easy. There were so many rules and laws keeping people chained to society,government,living morals,and such that there was no easy way in life.  
The hedgehog sighed,just tired from this plane ride and wanting to hurry to his destination. But of course,time goes too slow to him. He was slowly slipping off to sleep,seeing a man walk down to the cockpit of the plane... He swore that he might have seen something in the man's hand...something shiny...  
The hedgehog yawned,drifting off into sleep...darkness taking his vision and mind...  
Images of his dreams then suddenly flashed pass...but there was something strange...an image...blood...someone on the ground...a little girl...water... screams...  
He heard the screaming and then felt the shaking. Gunshots were fired and more screaming in pain and fear. His eyes shot open when the shaking worsened and the speed they were going at. Then he realized...  
'We're going to crash...into the water!'  
The hedgehog braced himself as everything went cold and the pain came to him. The water surrounded him. And the worst of it...he couldn't swim... Darkness in the water as he struggled out of the remains of the plane. But he tried to swim up to the surface to gain air. But he kept struggling in the dark of the water. His breath slowly being wasted by the pointless thrashing...  
His mind and vision blurred as he felt himself slowly sink deeper into what felt like an abyss.  
So was this it?  
He would die so easily like this?  
He didn't even get a chance to truly live.  
But maybe...it was for the best...?  
'Oh look...they are having a...telekinesis special at the Medical Pavilion...?'  
...Then darkness again...


	2. Chapter 1

The blue hedgehog drifted down deeper into the ocean... If only he were awake,he would be able to see the surrounding buildings and lights of a city. An actual city here on the sea bed! Bright neon lights shining their messages and images of bar,casinos,restaurants, locations,and so many other things like an actual city on the surface. Tunnel ways made of glass cutting trough the water,connecting buildings together. The sea life just passing by peacefully through the massive structures. It was something out of a dream. This all couldn't be real.  
But still,the little blue one didn't see and surely he was to meet his death at the bottom of the cold sandy ground of the ocean. But a small miracle occurred while the hedgehog sank near one of the glass tunnels...  
The glass of the tunnel was cracking,slowly breaking from the water pressure pushing at the weakening glass...  
It finally gave way,an amount of glass broke open from the tunnel and water poured in immediately. The hedgehog getting pulled in as well and entered into the tunnel,landing on the solid ground. He gasped and coughed all the water that entered him. Panting heavily and his head in pain,he slowly went onto his feet,gripping the railings. His vision was a blur as he looked around but it was obvious right now to get out of the tunnel. He shook his head a bit and just went down the tunnel quickly without any other thought in mind. He was shaking and the water just kept rushing in and covered the ground. He then came to a bronze door and when he neared it,it opened up by itself. The hedgehog just shook his head a bit as he walked inside and leaned against the wall next to the door. He slid down and panted to himself,processing everything that just happened...  
'I...was in a plane...it crashed somehow... I sank down,close to death...and now...I'm here.'the little one thought but then looked around,'But what is here...?'  
He looked up and was a red cloth sign with golden letters inscribed,"Welcome to Rapture...?" He then looked towards a few other signs,"Bathysphere station...?"  
He was just confused at everything he saw and maybe more confused about how much this place was in ruin,yet still here at the bottom of the ocean. He glanced next to him and close by was a screen,sort of like a television. He scooted near it,hitting the screen a bit and it lit up brightly,making the hedgehog jump.  
Static at first but an image slowly started to appear and then sound... A man...  
"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose...Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well."  
The screen then crack and the light went out as the little hedgehog looked down a bit,"Rapture is a hidden city...where...there are no rules?"  
He was just confused as he looked around again,"Then what happened? Why is it like-!"  
The door opened next to him...out walking a human,covered in bruises and blood...wearing a strange mask and carrying a pipe in his hand.  
"There better be some ADAM around here's somewhere...unless them little wretches took it already!"  
The hedgehog shook slight in fear and stayed as quiet as possible,'What the...who is...what happened to him?'  
He got up and quietly takes a step...on the television and it played it's recording again,'Shit!'  
The human turned around,but this human wasn't a human at all. It's faced was deformed and blood covered his face and mask,"You look too scrawny to be having some ADAM...but you ain't going to be getting any!" He lunged and the hedgehog quickly dodged and ran through the station,the monster going after him.  
'What the hell is that thing?!'the hedgehog screamed in his mind as he kept running through the corridors of the station. The monster kept running after though,desperate to kill the hedgehog for he would get this...ADAM...he spoke of. The little hedgehog ran up some stairs and knocked over,purposely ,some rubble that hit the horrid creature to the ground. That of course meant the little hedgehog could keep running and find a location to hide at. He did,hiding behind a stand and curled up tightly...  
He heard the steps and growls of the creature...creeping near and heard it's words,"The little bastard! I ought to rip it's guts out!"  
This made the hedgehog shake in fear and bit his lips tightly,'I have...to get out off here!'  
The steps got louder and then...  
"There you are you little-argh!"  
Gunshots were heard and the sound of agonizing screams...a thud...and steps were heard again...  
The little hedgehog sighed quietly as he remained curled up behind the stand...  
But then another shot was fired,going through the weakening stone of the stand,and hit so VERY close to the hedgehog.  
"Either you get out of hiding now or you'll be getting a fist full fire to your face!"


	3. Chapter 2

The little hedgehog's eyes were wide from the voice,that threatened him to come out from hiding... His little heart was beating and he shook horribly in fear. Why did this have to happen to him?!  
"Don't make me actually do it!" the voice said as he fired another threatening shot at the stand. It was VERY close again to where the little one was and he shook more,'What do I do?!'  
He slowly went onto his knees,about to stand up slowly but then he heard the voice curse and then run away... This confused the little hedgehog until he heard loud metal thumps and the small pitter patter of bare feet coming near.  
"Look Mr. Bubbles! An angel! I think we should save this one." said the voice of a little girl. But her voice sound strange. The only was the hedgehog could think of describing it was that it sounded echoey...?  
He moved his head up to peek over at what was going on. His eyes widen at the sight of a small little girl calmly standing over the corpse of the creature from before and next to her was a huge guardian for the girl that wore a metal diver-like suit and a drill for a right arm.  
But what disturbed him more was the little girl. Glowing eerie yellow eye and pale skin. She was covered in blood and wore a mattered dress,hair in a ponytail, and she only looked like she was 4 years old. In her hand was what was the shape of a gun but it was a long needle and a container holding a strange reddish liquid that glowed,half full. She giggled as she kneeled in front of the corpse and stabbed the needle into the stomach of the creature.  
The hedgehog held his own stomach and tried not to gag at the sight...  
But the girl kept giggling while the container started to fill with the reddish liquid and the guardian stayed close to the girl while she extracted every drop that was in the corpse. And when she finally pulled the needle out of the corpse,she carefully climbed onto the shoulder of the guardian and smiled happily,"We have the ADAM from the angel I saved,Mr. Bubbles."  
The guardian nodded and walked away to a different hallway... leaving the hedgehog with wide eyes and a weak stomach,'What the hell is wrong with this place?!'  
He stands up and walked to the corpse to look at it and then towards where the girl and guardian went,'So...that stuff...she got for this thing's stomach was...ADAM? But what the hell is ADAM?!'  
The sound of moving rubble from a staircase made the little hedgehog jump and look up on the second floor. He saw something running and went down another corridor...  
The little hedgehog gulped and ran up the stairs to find what went running. It could have been that voice from before... But then again...  
The hedgehog stopped at the top of the stairs,'Why would I go looking if it threatened to hurt me?'  
He sighed and looked ahead to see a corridor,so he walked and peeked the corner...seeing something near a strange vending machine that had a photo of a clown.  
'Circus of Value?'the hedgehog read mentally and sees the the thing to be a person...a black hedgehog!  
The black hedgehog was seen opening a small part of the vending machine and rearranging some small parts. This confused the little blue hedgehog a bit till he heard a sparking noise from the machine and the black hedgehog smirked a bit. He then kicked the machine and a few items fell out. What caught the little one's attention was a glowing blue container of glass that could fit in the palm of one's hand...It said the words "EVE Hypo" on the label...And It had a very long needle attached... That's when the little one realized...  
"A syringe!?"the hedgehog yelled out and gasped,the black hedgehog looking towards him...The blue hedgehog was about to run away...  
"Wait a minuet!"yelled the black hedgehog and ran over to the hedgehog...but pulled out a pistol. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened and started sprinting,'That was the one that tried shooting me before!'  
The black hedgehog growled as he kept running,"Stop! Don't go!"  
But the little one did keep running and turned a sharp corner.  
"No! There are Splicers!"yelled the other hedgehog.  
The blue one stopped and his eyes went wide at the sight of three deformed human creatures blocking the way. The creatures,Splicers,looked at the little hedgehog and lunged towards him.  
The hedgehog screamed in fear...the Splicers about to slash...  
Until a burst of fire appeared,making the Splicers scream as they caught fire. The black hedgehog pushed the blue one aside and shot at the Splicers with his pistol,while they still were on fire. The blue hedgehog back against a nearby wall as he watched the black one shoot more at the Splicers that tried to fight back. That's when the little one sees the dark hedgehog raise his left hand,that glowed a fiery red through the blood veins and was actually on fire with burn marks! He waved his hand and snapped his fingers,fire bursting out and the Splicers screamed as they caught fire again and fell to the ground...dying...along with the fire...  
The black hedgehog lowered his still burning hand but was in no pain as he looked at the little one that shook against the wall...  
"How did...?! What's going on here?!"said the small one but the older hedgehog rolled his eyes,"Stop fooling around and tell me what part of Rapture you're from."  
"Part? I-I...I'm not from here! I don't belong here!"  
"Quit your lying now! Are you lying because there are others?! Where are they then?!"  
"Others! What others?! I'm not from here! I was in a plane crash and sank here...a-and...I just..."  
"That is the most insane story I've heard."  
He raised his flaming hand,aiming at the little hedgehog...  
The little one's eyes widen and shook in fear,"Please no! I'm telling the truth!"  
But the other ignored as he was about to snap his fingers to start the flame...but the little one curled up and started to cry in fear,"Please! Don't do this! I didn't do anything!"  
He just kept crying in fear and the other sighed,"What a weakling."  
He lowered his hand and waved it a bit,causing it to go back to normal. The blue hedgehog looked up and wiped away his tears a bit...he's been spared...  
"The name's Shadow the hedgehog..."  
"...S-Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog..."  
"...Welcome to hell Sonic..."


	4. Chapter 3

A long silence between the two hedgehogs...Sonic trying to process in his head what just happened and what Shadow had just told him,'...Welcome to hell Sonic...'  
But the said hedgehog started to walk away, going over to the dead Splicers... Sonic gave a confused look as he carefully took a few steps towards Shadow...  
He watched in more confusion as Shadow started to look through the Splicers' pockets, grabbing anything the Splicers had...  
"...I-Isn't that...disrespectful...?" Sonic said but all he got was a slight glare from Shadow,"What are you talking about?"  
"...Well...they're...dead and-"  
"And they won't be needing the things they had."  
The black hedgehog rolled his eyes at Sonic before standing up and looking over the things he was able to get. He held a sort of energy bar, some money, and another of those glowing blue needles. Sonic looked around Shadow's wrist for a moment until the said hedgehog started walking and putting the items away in a pack he had slung over his shoulder. Sonic scurried over to Shadow, who looked back at him,"Why do you have to follow me?"  
"I-I thought it obvious...that I should stay with you... I'm trapped down here in this pl-place..."  
"This place is called Rapture and I am not taking in a weakling like you that knows nothing of this place."  
Sonic's ears lowered as he shook a bit in fear as they walked by some corpses,"But you can't leave me here alone!"  
Shadow glared back at Sonic,"Yes I can if I wanted to and right now you are pissing me off."  
Sonic's ears pressed against his head and he suddenly pointed pass Shadow,"Sp-Splinter!"  
The dark hedgehog turned around in confusion...seeing a Splicer and quickly fired at it with his pistol.  
The Splicer fell to the ground easily while the dark hedgehog shook his head,"They're called Splicers..." But Sonic was still shaking a bit as he looked at the new corpse to join next to the others...  
Shadow walked to the dead body, looking over it,"This guy has nothing on him but a wrench..."  
He growled as he just walked over the bodies to continue onward to find supplies... But the noise of metal was heard. Looking back to see why, Shadow saw the hedgehog holding the wrench in both his hands, planning to maybe use it...?  
Sonic walked over to Shadow with the wrench,"...Just please help me leave this place. There has to be someway."  
A shaking of his head while walking,"There is no way to leave Rapture. The only last Bathysphere must be with Ryan, who would of course be locked up in his office in the center of the bloody city."  
"Bathysphere...?"  
Shadow's ear twitched, not from Sonic's confusion, but something else... He quickly started to run.  
Sonic whimpered as he ran after Shadow,"Wait!"  
But the dark one didn't wait as he ran up a flight of stairs covered in rubble to a machine, the sign reading Gather's Garden.  
Shadow walked over to the machine to see what has happened...His mind taking in every detail he could think of,'A Plasmid is missing...'  
Sonic noticed that Shadow seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at the machine playing a small tune. He was going to ask Shadow what this was but the dark hedgehog slowly walked to the balcony that was connected to the stairs.  
The wooden railing was broken...some little amounts of blood and burn marks at the bottom floor...and the burn marks head to the door that was now leaking out water.  
"...The damn bastard...a Splicer must have taken it." Shadow muttered as he jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet. Sonic was surprised but ran down the stairs instead,"Taken what? Was there something important in that machine?"  
"Yeah, there was but I can't do anything about it now."  
"What was it that is so important?"  
"A Plasmid."  
"A what?"  
Shadow sighed as he facepalmed,"That's right, you nothing of this place or what's in it."  
Sonic nodded, confused but wanted to know everything Shadow can tell him,"If I plan to survive here to leave this place, I need to at least know everything you can tell me."  
Shadow sighed as he walked over to the door with Sonic following,"Then listen carefully since I won't repeat."  
Sonic nodded as his ears perked up to listen. They both walked through the door, into the tunnel that was almost broken from a piece of a certain plane, breaking into it.  
"A Plasmid is product that is only sold here in Rapture and is a source of power once it is used. It comes in all sorts of way." Shadow said, walking through the tunnel as he made a small flame appear at the tip of his finger,"Like this, for example, is the power of the Incinerate Plasmid."  
Sonic was looked at the flame and then the glowing red veins in Shadow's hand and wrist,"Is it safe?"  
Shadow nodded, walking through the rubble of the plane to continue on. Sonic followed quickly, shivering as they walked through some water falling overhead.  
"Plasmid are safe for the body...as long as you have a balanced amount of ADAM."  
"ADAM?"  
"ADAM is a chemical that works like Stem-Cells. When altered and experimented on carefully, it can be used for anything."  
"Then what do you mean that you have a balanced amount?"  
"ADAM is also like a drug, you become addicted to it if you have too much. And too much of any drug always leads to something going wrong with your body."  
Sonic grew a bit worried about Shadow now... Has he been affected by it?


End file.
